


Close

by missamericachavez



Series: SpnKinkBingo [13]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Edging, F/M, Over stimulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 23:40:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16942929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missamericachavez/pseuds/missamericachavez
Summary: You ask Sam to do something for you.





	Close

Sam’s fingers leave your pulsing cunt once more and your hips stutter lifting from the bed to chase his hand. You groan breathing hard as Sam waits for you to come back down. He’s been at it for some time now dragging you closer and closer to the edge before pulling away from you. You asked for this, begged him to finally edge you, but you’re so close to crying you’re not sure how much more you can take. **  
**

Your breathing settles and you’ve stopped pulling at your restraints so Sam’s fingers find your clit once more circling it quickly and squeezing it between his fingers. His lips wrap around your nipple as your chest heaves. Your moans get louder and louder every time he starts again like this. You can hear yourself whining not completely in control of the sounds you’re making as two of his fingers thrust into you. You’re so close you can taste it when his fingers leave your pussy again, this time leaving a small wet spot under your ass.

“Please let me cum,” you beg when your breathing evens out a little. Sam gives in quickly undoing the rope holding your wrists to the bedpost and then slipping between your legs. His thrusts are hard and fast proving to you how much this was affecting him too. You cum faster than you think you’ve ever cum in your life. Sam quickly cums after you leaving your pussy sensitive to his touch. When he pulls out, you fall back onto the bed exhausted from the best orgasm of your life.

“Was that good?” Sam asks worried he’d gone too far when you lay still not opening your eyes.

“Perfect,” you say as words try returning to your brain.

“You ok?” He says trying to keep the smirk off his face.

“Mmhmm,” you manage holding up your thumb making Sam break out into a fit a of giggles.


End file.
